Fallout
by Hopeless-Tyronos
Summary: Fox caught Krystal breaking his heart and kicked her out of his home and his life... What will happen now that they broke up? One shot songfic. M for language.


Songfic Request for - SF for the Win isn't written in the typical song fic way, it has multiple songs from one artist YAY Linkin Park!!! A list of songs are at the end of this fic that were used! Characters are copyright Nintendo. Lyrics are from songs listed below and don't belong to me either. Tweaked by _SF for the Win_. All Italic'd words are lyrics! Enjoy!

* * *

_In the memory you'll find me, eyes burning up. The darkness holding me tightly, until the sun rises up._

Had he seriously seen what he thought he did? "No." Fox repeated to himself again, for the countless time. There could be no way that this would happen. He poured himself another drink of the nearest alcohol, hoping somehow as it burned down his throat that it would make the image in his head burn with it. However the more he drank, the clearer the picture became. "We told each other, that we were all that we needed." Why would she want to cheat on him? What had he done to earn this betrayal? Nothing he could think of produced the excuse his heart yearned for. He could only accept the fact that they simply couldn't be together anymore, not after this. His trust had been broken before, and she had repaired it for him, now it was he that broke it, who would come fix it now? '_Why Krystal... why?'_ He downed a second shot in record time, shaking as the alcohol burned it's way into his stomach.

"Fox? What are you doing home so early? I thought you were working late to catch up on paper work?" Fox froze at her voice, instantly sobering up. He didn't want to face this, not now. Krystal could sense Fox's despair. Clearly there was something wrong with him, but she couldn't figure out why.

"I took off a few hours early, I wanted to surprise you." Fox whimpered, barely holding onto his gimmick. Krystal gasped, she thought she had heard someone come home early.

"Oh... Well thats great!" Krystal said, faking her way through her guilt. "What do you want to do?"

Fox growled. "You're going to pretend like nothing happened?" Krystal let her head fall in shame. He had caught her. Fox wanted to snap, wanted to demand reasons, excuses, anything to make this go away.

"Fox I-I..." Krystal couldn't speak, her mind too filled with emotions to allow her mouth to form the words of regret. "I'm so--"

_Now you got me caught in the bring the thought back, I'm telling you that, I see it right through you_

"Save it." Fox snapped. Downing a drink he didn't remember pouring. "I don't want to hear you say you're sorry, how the fuck can I believe it?" Krystal felt the sorrow overtake her, how could she let herself sink this low? She cheated on Fox, her love worst of all, with someone she knew wouldn't treat her near as good as Fox would. "Why Krystal? Why? Why Panther?" Fox questioned, anger beginning to take over him. "What am I not good enough for you now? He do something I don't when we make love? Huh? Give me something here Krystal!"

"No! It's not you at all!" Krystal wailed, collapsing to the floor, holding her head in her hands. "I love you Fox!"

"Clearly you don't." Fox replied in a voice Krystal didn't recognize. "Or else we wouldn't be doing this right now." Fox walked to her, kneeling down to look her in the eye. "Give me one reason not to kick you out." Fox whisper his face mere inches from hers. "Give me one reason to mend my shattered heart, give me one reason to keep loving you." Fox said, raising his voice. Krystal could sense Fox's anger drive his words. He forced Krystal to look him in the eyes, both of them showing a mixture of answers. Krystal raced through his thoughts, searching for something, anything, but all she saw was the scene of her and Panther, playing over and over in his head. She wanted to reason with him, but nothing she could say to save her. She closed her eyes, sobbing. She had broken his heart, consequently breaking her own.

"I've brought this on myself. I can't express how sorry I am. I would ask for a second chance, but I don't deserve it." Krystal whispered, she went to kiss him one last time but he moved away from her.

_Don't stay_

"Get out. _Forget our memories, forget our possibilities. _You've got until morning. You deserve a second chance, but I am not willing to let myself trust someone so completely as I did you. I gave you a home, a job, and my heart. Just for you to throw it back in my face." Fox turned around, and moved to put the alcohol back into the fridge. As he walked past her, he handed back necklace. It was a gift she had gotten him last year on their anniversary. Krystal cradled the object in her hands, touching the yin and yang sign that she had gotten ordered for them, her side was orange, his was blue, it represented them on a level of love and respect they had experienced together. She didn't know how long she sat there crying, whispering things no one could understand. All she knew was that Fox had broken up with her, and she had caused her own heartbreak.

* * *

**6 months later

* * *

**

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time, hand grenade pins in every line, throw 'em up and let something shine, going out of my fucking mind_

The song blared through the bar Krystal sat in, countless animals were up dancing to the high energy song. Krystal however remained almost motionless, nothing seemed to give her that spark, that will to live. She slowly sipped at her drink.

"Cheer up my love." Krystal glared at Panther. "You can't still be stuck up McCloud can you?"

"Fuck you." Krystal spat, her words dripped with hatred. "You're the reason why this shit started in the first place." Panther seemed taken aback.

"You resisted my charms for the longest times, but all females eventually bend to my will." He moved in to kiss her, but Krystal shoved him away.

"Go find some slut to screw, you aren't going to get any from me."

Krystal returned to her drink, but he seemed persistent. Krystal sighed. "Look Panther, what we did way back then was the biggest mistake of my life, I cheated on Fox, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, so if you don't fucking clue in soon you'll have to explain to a doctor how your balls ended up in your throat." Panther growled, moving away from the agitated vixen. When Krystal was sure she was alone, she pulled out a picture of her and Fox. It was one she had taken from their room, It had been crumpled, likely by Fox. It was of their first date on sauria, Fox held her protectively, both of them smiling. Mainly because Tricky had a hard time keeping still while the camera counted down. Krystal remembered how save she was then, how complete she felt. It was one of her most favorite memories with Fox. Still after all these months, she wanted him back. She had thought up countless reasons to call him, but never got the nerve to do it. The picture was stained with her tears, and for the sake of her sanity she put it away, holding onto what strands of logical thought she had left._ The memory now is like the picture was then, when the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again. _Telling herself she needed air, Krystal moved through the crowd of animals dancing to a different song, it was Fox's favorite song she recalled, _So let mercy come, and wash away, what I've done. _Once she got outside, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. It had been raining hard for the last few days, but Krystal welcomed it. The rain made her tears seem ordinary, that and Panther wasn't kind enough to realize her eye were red.

"What you doing outside all alone babe?" A young Lynx walked over to Krystal, a lust filled grin embracing his face.

"Beat it." She snapped, not really in the mood to deal with a cocky teen looking for some tail. "Go try hitting on some of those guys doing drugs inside, I hear the love a good little bitch." Krystal normally wasn't one to swear, then again she never was one to go to bars or clubs with a womanizing douche bag either. The Lynx's posse laughed as their friend got denied. He grabbed Krystal roughly by the arm, pulling her closer to him.

"I don't get denied babe, not by anyone." He grinned, moving in to steal a kiss.

_So I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt, and get dirty with the people spreading the dirt_

Krystal looked fearfully at him, until she grabbed his hand, turned around and threw the would be Romeo over her shoulder.

"First time for everything." She matched his grin, turning to go back inside. The Lynx growled, getting up quickly, his pride hurt by getting tossed around by a girl half his size. He grabbed Krystal again, moving to back hand her.

"Bet this isn't the first time you've had this happen." He moved his had quickly, Krystal braced herself for impact, unable to get her hands up quick enough to block the strike... but the strike never fell

"Holy shit, its--" One of the posse members pointed out a new figure, the one holding their 'leader's' hand, inches away from Krystal's face.

"I believe she said beat it."

_In the memory you'll find me_

"Fox McCloud!"

Fox shot a glance at the crew supporting this piece of work, they seemed to be shaking in their boots at the sight of the legendary leader of Star Fox. Fox forced the Lynx's hand to twist hard, nearly breaking it. The Lynx howled in pain, letting Krystal go. "Shit! I didn't know she was with you! Let me go, I'll leave."

Fox held his wrist, forcing him to lean back as he knelt to the cement sidewalk. "I see you try something like this again, I will break your hands." The Lynx nodded, falling back as Fox let go of him. "I'd get some ice on that if I were you."

Fox watched the posse leave quickly, not bothering to wait for their friend. He folded his arms, smiling at his work. "Fox?" He turned around, his smile dropped from his face.

"Krystal." He replied, his voice no where near as bitter as she thought it would be. "How are things?"

"Well, they've been... horrible." Krystal replied, lowering her head to hide her tears. "You?"

"Horrible." Fox felt himself getting wetter by the second, the rain pounding against his fur, but for some reason it didn't matter. "This is the second time I've done this you know." Krystal looked up at him, a confused look on her face. "Saved you in a rain storm." His reward was a almost smile from the blue vixen. "Don't get me wrong, you could have totally schooled that guy. Hell, I'm surprised he didn't realize who you were!" Krystal shook her head, not really wanting to know what she looked like if strangers on the street didn't know who she was. "You haven't changed a bit Krys." Krystal finally smiled at her nickname, when he called her that, she truly felt wanted, and loved.

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am Fox." Krystal whispered, hugging him like she had when they first confessed their feelings. "Do you think we could ever go back to what we were?"

"No." Fox stated bluntly, pulling her into a hug.

With that Krystal couldn't breathe. Her eyes began to burn. It felt like she got sucker punched in the gut. She could feel the tears coming.

"I understand." She said, sniffing and breaking their hug. She took a few steps back and look Fox strait in the eyes. "Good bye, Fox McCloud." She whispered and turned around. That was the hardest thing for her to say.

"Krystal wait."

Krystal turned back to see Fox right behind her.

"I am however willing, to start fresh. Here I'll start." Fox looked deep into her eyes, those eyes that he fell for when they first met, those eyes that he grew to love. "Hey, my name is Fox McCloud, your savior."

Krystal giggled. "My name is Krystal, thanks for helping me out." With that they began a new memory, reliving their first kiss as a new couple.

* * *

**Songs used (in order of appearance): **_Forgotten, Don't Stay, Bleed it Out, Nobody's Listening _

Again, big thanks to _SF for the Win_ for sending me this wicked idea! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did typing it (even if the first draft got lost in the process...)

ANYWAY!

Peace,

H-T


End file.
